Together Forever
by GleekHeather123
Summary: Heather and Franmarie were 2 normal girls with their own scars on life. What happens when they meet Darren Criss and Justin Bieber themselves? Will their lives be changed forever? Will they like the outcome? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Justins POV: It was a good concert not nessarily the best i've ever done but realitivly good. There were millions of fans watching me and I was mostly on key! Anyways there was only one weird but intriguing part anyway.. My one less lonely girl her name was Franmarie I think.. Anyways after I finished singing to her she grabbed my neck and pulled me into a hungry kiss. It was a good kiss though atleast it was until I was almost begging to breath. The security eventually pulled her off me but before they did she whispered in my ear "together forever" i'm not exactly what her intentions are but I know for certain this is not the last time i'm seeing her.. and maybe thats a good thing.

Frans POV: Ok that was one fucking hell of a kiss! So now im just sittng in Justins limo waiting for him to come out of the building. I do know that he wont call the cops on me though because that kiss was magical, and ik he felt it. Anyways its surprisingly weird how bored this limo actually is... So imma just call my BFF Heather and see how she's doing at that Darren Criss concert tonight. "HEYYY GURRRL WASSUP!?" Heather screamed into the phone over the sound of the insane fans at the concert. "Nothin much" I replied. "Just sitting in Justins limo so howz the concert?" "OMFG it was amazing!" Heather exclaimed. "I was his picture perfect girl and then he and I were talking backstage and he's gonna take me out to dinner he's just discussing something with his manger for a minute anyways- WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! UR IN HIS LIMO? FRAN STOP BEING SUCH A FRIKIN CREEPER!" "Hey!" I yelled. " First off its pernounced stalker and second of all ill have you know he's in love with me.." "Uh huh.." she replied. "And by 'in love' you mean held against his will? Fran you can't.. I mean we dont need him killing himself because of your obsessive-ness like what happened with Michael Jackson like the guy committed FRIKIN SUICIDE TO GET AWAY FROM OF YOU!" "Ok thats not going to happen this time.." I commented. " This time if its a no" it wont be "I will lay off ok?" "i dont know" Heather replied... "YAY!" i heard her call. "kk im off with Darren now your on your own sister but if u end up in jail again I aint bailing you out." and with that she hung up. Suddenly the door began to swing open.. Here I go this is my chance- dont be creepy dont be creepy "hi"

Justins POV: Ok well shes back again.. But she does look really sexy so i'll give her a chance or whatever.. "Hey" I replied to her. "What are you uh doing in my limo?" "Oh" she answered. "Well I thought I would help you.." "Help me with what?" I questioned. "The erection straining your pants since I kissed you so passionatly." I glared down and saw she was right... "Oh" I said stuttered. "I-I Did-n't..." "Oh shut up" she growled pulling me into a feirce kiss. I kissed back instantly, I mean what can I say shes offering a free way to get rid of the erection thats painfully straining my pants. After a minute of making out she started to unbutton the button on my pants giving some relif from the pain. Suddenly her hand was pulling down the waistband of my boxers reaviling myself. A cold rush of air swept over me but only for a second as her mouth quickly slipped down over me. She started bobbing up and down and I couldnt stop the moan escaping my mouth. As a reply she started this motion faster. It was long before I was cuming down her throat and she relised me buttoning back up into my pants. "Thanks" I panted. "My pleasure" she replied. "Ca- can I get yo- your number.." I stumbled. "Sure" she replied. After I got it and she got mine she walked out of the car just leaving me there to come down from my high myself. Things were about to get intresting for one Justin Bieber..

Meanwhile...

Heathers POV: So Darren and I were at a Jamaican resturant and our waiter came up to us."Wat a gwan, how may mi help u." said the girl waiter in a thick Jamaican accent. "we"ll just have oxtail and rice mon." Darren mocked the lady. I dont think he should of done that, because now the lady looked pissed off. "Do you wan mi to go get the maniger pickini." The waiter yelled. "Sure and while your at it can you fuck me sideways on a table too." Darren asked. "Get the fuck outta mi resturant you little mother fucking jaskass befo mi a call the police pon u." she said. "Awww to bad i was looking forward for you fucking darren on the table side ways." i exclaimed. That is when i felt a hot and painfull feeling on my cheek. The bitch slapped me. now its on. i pounced at her untill the manager came out and kicked darren and I out of the brought me to his house and we just chilled for a little. Then he tackled me kissing my neck and lifting off my shirt. wow was he really going to do this to me on the first day. Like were not even dating or anything. Then all of a sudden my body took over and i pulled his jeans down and realised he had no boxers on like wtf he doesnt were underwear. he dragged me to his room and then took off his shirt, my pants with my underwear and my bra. like wtf is wrong with me y am i letting him do this. hey a girl wants what a girl wants so i guess i wanna fuck the living fuck out of him sencelessly. He got on top of me and thrusted into me over and over and over again and we were both moaning. i cant believe i lost my virginity to DARREN FUCKING CRISS. BEST DAY EVER BITCHES BE FREE TO BE JELOUS. after we were done we fell into a deep sleep and some how fell of the bed and laughed. i guess having sex makes you fucking high. yayayayayayayay dodododododododo. dadadadadad hahahahahahah

Lets just saying things are going well for teh two best friends...


	2. Chapter 2

Justins POV: Its early Sunday morning 3 days after the concert and I still cant stop thinking about Franmarie.. I've been texting her non-stop but she never answers and ive called about a thousand times so I just dont get it.. is she just not intrested anymore? This is soo exhausting I haven't slept in 3 days I just have to hear something from her! Just then my phone went off.. It was her! "Hello?" I asked nervously. "Hey" she replied. "So like you've been calling me a lot lately so I decided we should meet up again." "O-ok" I answered. "Ok whatever meet me at Pizza Hut in 10 k?" she said. "K" I replied shakily hanging up. Ugh why do I have to be such an idiot around her I never get nervous.. but with her, things are different.

Frans POV: "Hey so I heard you had an intresting night" I said to Heather while she drove me to the restaurant. "How did you know about that?" she asked. "paparzzi caught ya" I replied. "Shit" she exclaimed, "My first time and the papa go and display it to the world thats amazing! Anyways are you really sure playing hard to get is a good idea with Justin... I mean what if he just gives up on trying to get you?" "Oh dont worry about that" i assured her, "After the amazing blow job I gave him 3 days ago he's not gonna loose intrest until we actually have sex, but even then he will just want me constantly." "Yeah I guess" she replied. "We here get out call me if you need a ride but I bet you'll probably be riding him before lunch is over.." "Oh shut up" I hissed slamming the door shut. Sometimes that girl is a real pain in the ass.. But thats what just makes her my best friend. Anyways here I go acting hard to get is easy over a distance but in person.. I wont last long.. I walked inside and immediantly was greeted by Justin walking me over to the booth he picked and then he sat down across from me. "I see someones anxious" I smirked. "Well I just.." he said. "Justin its kewl just act normal around me be yourself I mean you're the famous person in this couple not me" I replied. "Couple?" he asked. "Yeah couple" I answered grabbing his hand and squeezing lightly.

Justins POV: I can't believe Fran just called us a couple... A COUPLE! Omg she's so amazing and sexy I just cant believe shes MY girlfriend.. I mean being famous isnt all that easy, you never know if they're dating you for you or your fame.. It usually ends up being fame. The only other girlfriend ive had that was completly her around me was Selena and well.. that just didnt work. But I mean ive never even dated a fan before.. but theres just something about Franmarie... I dont know what but it just draws me to her like she has to be mine. Anyways since ive just been going on and on and on about Fran in my thoughts you should know that we are currently walking out of the restaurant to.. my place!


	3. Chapter 3

Franmaries POV:

It was a long drive back to Justins mansion. The whole way there we were listening to AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME ON REPEAT! It was fun honestly Justin kept singing to me and staring at me through the car window. I was forced to sit in the back cause his guard doesnt like me very much and apparently the front seat is 'his' spot (fucking jackass). Anyways we FINALLY made it and our walking hand in hand up the long stone path to his mansion. Once we got inside... "Would you like something to drink?" he asked awkwardly. I have to admit its kinda cute that he's soo nervous but we both know getting a drink is not why we came here. I quickly ran over to him and started to kiss him passionatly. From there things just got more and more heated and we slowly made our way up to the bedroom losing peices of chlothing bit by bit.

Justins POV:

When we reached the bedroom we were fully naked. I led her to my king sized bed and we collasped on it kissing with tounge heatedly. After we kissed for about 2 more minutes we broke apart with a loud pop. "Justin I I Wannt" Fran said between pants. "I want you to make love to me.," I didnt know exactly what to say.. "Oh uh okay." I said and spread her legs out on the bed. I kissed down her body while I slowly inserted a finger into her tight ass pussy. She gasped at the intrusion and I waited a minute before moving and adding more fingers. When she was finally ready i lubed up my fat cock and slowly entered her. After a few minutes of moving at a slow pace the door suddenly burst over with my entourage... and some random girl and Darren Criss?

Heathers POV:

Darren took me to justins house well they're really good friends , he said justin and him had to tell us something important. We saw a bunch of guys on the couch and this really pretty girl. "Hey i'm binari and this is my Boyfriend Jaxon justins lil brother." " OH hi i'm heather." i said queitly damn this girl was goegeous . "And my frien-" she cut me off. "Ur friend Franmarie, is dating justin ya i know he cant stop talking about her well let me intraduce u to the guys." she offered. "Sure" i replied.

"okay well this is Za, Twist, Ryan, Chaz And Jaxon." she said pointing to each of the guys. "yhey are in Justins Gang" she said. Gang? what the helll.

"And so am I" she continued.

"Wait the fuck...| what?"

"We'll explain more later but justins really dangerous and stuff so ya let go get the 2 lovebirds." Binari said in sing-song.

we all got up and walked upstairs and open justins room to see him naked on top of fran.

"GET IT IN BRO" Jaxon howled with the others guys. and justin got off Fran and shot them a death glare and if looks could kill we'd already be dead by now. he covered fran and him up with the blanket while fran looked down embarresed covering her face/

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" Justin spat angerly

i saw fran flinch she looked as scared as i was,

"Justin what the fucking is wrong we wanted to tell the girls about the gang shit." Za said.

"U think i give a fuck za, no i dont tell them or not i'm done acting like a pussy around fran for god sake i cant be myself. every body know imma hard badass illing mother fucker." he yelled. i looked at fran and she looked scared as fuck.

"SO-so" fran started,

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" justin yelled at her.

"Bro calm ur damn balls god ur so damn bipolar. i thought u liked her."

"Ya i do but-"

"Your scaring the shit outta her, for god sakes justin stop being the bipolar ass fuck u are and act normal." Twist said.

"Ya what ever Fran listen this is alot of explaining but-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE" she yelled.

"Fran-"

"No justin you an ass, ur fucking bipolar so this was all just a fucking aact to you?"

"NO i like u but its hard to explain can we talk about before u assume casue ur ganna make an ass outta ur self."

"Thanks, you know ur a dick like everyone else.."

"Ya cause i was the one to force u to suck my dick!" he snapped sarcasticly.

she grabbed the blanket covering her body leaving justin naked and picking up er clothes and went into the washrrom to change,.

she came back out in her chachi pants and really baggy shirt, oh ya i forgot she had dance today. she taked hip hop and is a really good dancer.

"Why are u dressed like that?" justin asked.

"YOu dont need to fucking know." she spat.

"Yes i do now tell me."

" I have dance a 3 : 30 happy." she said in mono tone.

"I'll take you" justin suggested while he put on boxers and shorts everyone was quiet while them to were arguing.

"No thanks."

"Look i'm sorry i sctually do like but we need to talk heather is fine with it why cant u be?"

"Cause well heather know's ask her."

"Fine heather what happen?" justin asked me,

"Well you see Fran's ex was in gang and she got dragged into the gang and she got out of it like a week ago sooo...ya." i said akwkardly.

"Well do you wanna join?" Justin asked her.

"Um.. sure i guess just i dont want heather up my ass agin about it."

"Wait... can u kick ass?"

"Yes now please take me to dance."

"Kay common."


	4. Chapter 4

Frans POV: After Justin picked me up from dance(Video of dance routine we learned at dance) we drove back to his place because he has a lot of explaining to do, and I mean it. I may be a kick ass bitch when I wanna be but I still get hurt. Like when my last boyfriend Jacob broke up with me.. I was in his gang and lets just say ive broken a few.. ok maybe A LOT of laws.. Anyways it was a terrible breakup and he firkin ditched me for some Taylor freak! I decided to leave the gang and shit cause i couldn't deal with jacub, he cheated and killed my little brother and i've always wanted to kill the fucker! And I mean I really like Justin and wouldn't mind joining his gang but.. Idk things went terrible last time and I don't want Heather to say I told you so... AGAIN! Cause she told me not to be in the gang last time to! Honestly I'll just listen to his story and see what he has to say... It looks like were here... I know things for sure this is either gonna turn out amazing or horrible..

"Come on Fran let's go the others will be waiting!" Justin said.

"Wait the others? But I thought we were talking alone?" I asked confused.

"Well we were gonna do that.. Until the gang demanded I let them help me tell... And Heather basically refused to leave without an explanation in fear she was leaving her friend with a pysco."

"Oh" I replied. I didn't quite expect that well this is gonna be interesting.

As soon as we walked in Heather came rushing to my side.

"What the fuck Fran!" She exclaimed. "Ive been like texting you for like freaking hours I was sure that bastard was gonna kill you."

"Oh sorry.." I answered. I didn't even noticed she had texted me I must have zoned out. "You over react way to much though, didn't any of you tell her id b fine?" I asked the other people in the room.

"We tried" Binari said. "But do you know how stubborn she is? She started pacing the room throwing things and having a fucking tantrum it took Darren, Jaxon and I to get her to get back inside instead of following you!"

"I didn't do shit!" Heather declared. "Anyways we aren't all fucking waiting here to talk about me.." She glared up at Justin. "We're here to talk about you pysco so shall we all sit down and talk?"

That girl is a freaking diva! But she did have a point so we all sast around in the living room.

Binari's POV:

I love how this normal day, well normal for us cause well... Anyways I love how it turned into all of us getting interrogated by Franmarie and her friend. I mean I was chilling with Jaxon and the guys as normal then BAM! All this frikin drama comes...

"So binari how did you join the gang?" Fran asked. Well I guess its reasonable that she would ask something like that first saying the bigger questions for later so I decided to answer her.

"Well you see Jaxon and I met at this bar in New York where I was celebrating my 19th birthday. We hit it off right away and from there I met the guys and you'know joined the gang. I haven't been in it too long though.. Maybe 5 months or so? Anyways yeah and Jaxon and I are happily dating! Anyways obviously we're not all here to learn about my story , its to hear about Justins correct? So Justin why don't you tell her yours?" Just then Justin sent me a glare, like I give a fuck I know I cant take him that's why I carry around my knife.

" i'm best friends with twist and za and there in a gang and brought me into it then my brother came in and i told him not to and ya." Justin said plainly.

"Kay den..." Fran said softly.

"Your starting the bulshit again." Justin hissed.

"WHAT, i didn;t do any fucking shit god sorry if i'm upset cause this is all a game 2 u, note to selfdont judge a book by its bieber. god, i'm done with this shit." fran said

"Sorry just come here." justin said opening his arns.

she walked over him and nuzzled her head into the crock of his neck while he hugged her tightly not wanting not let her go. Fran started to sob quietly enough for us to hear.

Heathers POV:

"Aw thats like soo cute... except I dont give a fuck Justin your story answers ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! You could atleast tell us the FULL truth I think you owe her that, and I need to know or else you're never seeing her again bitch!" I exclaimed.

"Like you have any say in this Heather, I can do whatever the fuck I want! Besides I believe we havent heard your story yet" Justin said. I suddenly quieted down hoping I didnt have to tell mine. I mean I know he had a point but atleast Im not the one in a gang with apparently some bipolar personality?

"See now suddenly when your put on the spot you quiet down." that bastard finished.

"Why do I have to go?" I asked even though I knew there was no getting out of it.

"Just freaking tell your story Heather, god or i'll tell it!" Fran said.

"Fine" I huffed. "Fran and I became friends when we were 3, we went to the same daycare together. Anyways we were always really close and then was I was 5 my uh... parents died in a car accident, so i went to live with Fran and her family because I had no family left. Anyways things were good until Franmaries brother Austin died when we were 16... After that well her parents blamed us for being partly responsible for his death or whatever so they kicked us out and we moved out here and yeah..."

"Oh well okay now Fran your turn whats ur story." Za asked Fran.

**Fran Point Of View:**

here we go so i guess it's my turn i was hopping i didn;t have to tell the story about that fucking dick named jacub god.

"Okay... Well when my parents kick us i out i joined a gang before, the gangs name was Kings and i joined and heather told me not to with her little dumbass drama queen self. so i joined the gang and there was this guy named Jacub and we started to date and he was really sweet and nice and shit but a tottal badass at the same time. I fell in love with him-" At this time i felt warm tears slip my eyes as they cooled down onto my check. i loved jacub so much yet he, he broke my heart and i just, ughh.

"-And then i found out he was cheating on me with this bitch from school. but i wasen't sure so i just leftit alone and decided to to ask any questions cause he always told me he loved and me and stuff so i believed him.-" By now there were tears running down my face followed by more. now i was just plain crying. i wasn't weak just broken so i decided to continue.

"- In afew months i walked in on him fucking some sluty ass whore so i slammed the foor shut before leaveing i was crying yes cause i loved him, but all he wanted was sex and i never gave anything to him cause i wasn't comfortable or anything. So anyways he runs after ne and tells me where done and shit and i just say okay i knew u were too good to be true and then he told me last night he killed my little brother who was only 13 just to get back at me and break me for no damn reason. he knew i loved my broher so much yet he killed him for no god damn reason. So I left the gang and eveyone else in there and heather had the fucking nerve to say i told you so and she knew i was hurting yet she said it anyways. so when i went home i saw my brother on the floor in his room with dried blood on him, he was unconcius and i knew it was to late to save him sok i just cried till my mother came in and thought heather and i did it. she was still grieving over the fact that her brother died. she kicked us out and i got my own place and got a job when i got enough i moved into this really nice house in cali. si that my story." i finished crying harder than i was beofre, JUstin wrapped his arms around me kissed my cheek and whispered inot my ear that everything was going ot be alright and that he'd kill the fucker.

"That's why i'm taking this shit so bad. i'll join the gang ya but ustin i dont know if we can be together i dont wanna get hurt." I said softly wipping the tears away.

" I promise i wont just trust me okay." Justin implied.

"If you promise fine." i said as he kissed my lips softly with his pink soft caring lips.

We pulled away when we heard heather clear her voice.

"Um Heather, Franmarie, and you assholes u do realise i'm not in this gang but one of ur enemies.l 've been spying on u and shit for the past few months and the kings want to take Danger down, which is you guys just giving you a heads up so bye." with that Darren ran out of the house leaving everyone speachless.

with that my phone started ringing.


	5. Chapter 5

Heathers POV:

"Who the fuck is calling you jsust answer your god damn phone alreadly!" I snapped angrily at Fran.

"Rude much" she replied picking up the phone anyways. "Hello?" she asked.

When the reply came she suddenly went silent and white, after all the years i've known her ive never seen her react like this. Then she said..

"Jacob?" she whispered.

Frans POV:

"Hey baby" Jacub said throught the phone.

"Dont call me that you asshole." I spat.

_"Oh common babe i know you still love me so lets drop the shit and get back togather?"_

" How about NO and you get a fucking life i'm done with you Jacub."

_" Baby i know you dont mean that."_

"Yes i do cause you killed my fucking brother and you know he didn;t do anything all he did was tell my parents we were dating nothing else."

_"He knew to much and you know that i didn't want him walking the fucking streets telling people we know eachother. or we were dating."_

"So you didn't want your little whore to see me huh? I guess she would've got mad and left your little sorry ass like i did."

_"Bitch shut you fucking mouth before i shut it for you."_

__"Naaa i'm good."

_"Fine well i just wanted to tell you anyways i killed you parents last night."_

" Your joking u did not fucking kill them!"

_"Oh i got the Bitch mad poor bitch and yes i did go look you'll see them dead on the floor in their room."_

"I'm going to fucking kill ur fucking ass why'd you kill em you know i loved them i cant believe when i find you i'll kill you so fast you wouldn;t know what hit you."

_"Bring it BITCH."_

with that the line went dead. i threw my phone across the room and i knew the screen cracked considering i didn;t put my i phone 5 in a damn case. Then tears fell down my face. tears after tears. i fell to my knee's and looked at the grown while my hair covered my face.

"NO..NO. NO NO NO ... NO he could have .. he couldn't have." at the end of that sentence i basically screamed as more tears fell down.

"What the fuck happened.?" Za asked me.

"My ex killed my parents so now all my fucking family is gone so i have to go home to see if he was joking or not." i said as i wipped the tears away.

Twists POV:

After Franmarie said that was happended next was a mess. Her and Heather were crying on the floor with Binari, Justin and Za trying to comfort them. After the initional shock it was followed by swearing, yelling and throwing things. Once the girls finally calmed down I took my chance to speak.

"Arent you going to see if your parents are dead or not?" I asked caustiosly. Fran sniffled and looked up and replied in a broken voice

"Im going to go check, but knowing Jacob he probably did." she said. I cant even believe this! So much drama for 1 fucking girl in 1 fucking day.

"Then lets fucking go! Im soo done with this shit and moping around!" Heather huffed and stomped off to find her car keys.

The two of them headed off to the door when Binari stopped them,

"Look," Binari said. "You guys are too emotional to drive so i'll drive you, oh and by the way Justin your not coming cause I think Fran doesnt need anymore drama at the moment."

With that said the three of them drove off and left. We all looked to eachother with the same thought... WTF have we just gotten ourselves into.

Binari's POV:

The drive to the house was almost dead silent, except for the small whimpering from each girl. I felt bad for these two... They've gone through a lot and its only been 1 DAY! I mean yeah sure when I first joined the gang and started hanging with the guys there was drama and stuff but not this much! I really hope for them that Frans parents are ok, I would hate for her to have lost them to, and for Heather to have lost the closest thing to a family shes had in a while

"Ok guys please stop crying they're going to be FINE! I met that pussy Jacob, he didnt do shit!" I said trying to convice them that'll be ok.

"No" Fran replied shaking her head. "He appears like a pussy cause he wants you to think thats what he is... but he's not."

"Yeah" Heather agreed wiping her eyes dry. "He's capable of a lot but Binari your right." Heather then turned her head to face Fran now speaking to her. "We cant keep crying about this until we know for sure we just have to stay positive.

"Ok" Fran said agreeing.

After another 20 minutes we arrived at the house.

"Are you sure u guys are ok to go in?" I asked.

"Yes" they replied in unison.

Fran took out her keys and opened the door we stepped inside and...

Franmaries POV:

Omg my parents! As soon as we walked in we found my parents on the ground dead their chests had been cut open and all organs taken out. I gasped for air I needed to breathe this was the worst thing ive ever seen in my life then I saw a peice of paper sitting on a table beside them. I picked up the note and dropped it as soon as I read it. It said..

_Join us Fran if you dont she's next. - Jacob._

__I felt a hand on my shoulder I assumed it was Binari because just moments before Heather was frozen in the doorway silently crying. I felt all the blood in my body go cold as my world faded to blackness.

Binari's POV:

After Fran faded I read over the note and almost did myself. I didnt know who she was exactly but I had a feeling of who. I quickly left Heather by Fran's side to watch over keeping the note hidden from her while I crept outside to call Justin.

On the second ring he picked up.

"Justin" I said fractically. "You have to get here fast her parents are dead, Fran passed out and um there was a note left."

"What did it say?" Justin growled already getting in his car and switching to blue tooth so he could talk and drive.

"It said '_Join us Fran if your dont shes next' _and i'm pretty sure we know who _she_ is." I replied.

"Fuck!" Justin swore then hung up. I knew what he was thinking, he had to keep Fran even if that meant risking her friends life.

Justin's POV

MY fucking god really Jacub now, i'm not letting Fran go even if heather dies cause that bitch just pisses me off. Ugh when i got to the house cause binari texted me the adress I barged in too see binari pacing backing and forth not know what to do. i looked to the right to see the bitch just starring blankly at the wall like an idiot. i just rolled my eyes and looked to my left to see Fran passed out there looking life less.

i called binari over to help me put her on the couch i started to slash water on her and she woke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelled.

"Sorry baby wanted to wake you up."

"Why didn't u just leave me so this all couldv'e been a dream."

"I'm never gonna let you go even if that mean heather dies or some stupid shit."

"WHAT!" heather yelled " What do you mean if i die?" She yelled shocked.

"Nothing" i spat as i hugged Fran and kissed her head softly as she nuzzled her head into the base of my neck.

"I'm done with you being a dick and Fran i dont want to be apart of your life anymore cause this is way to much DRAMA i told you not to join the gang in the first place. I knew all of this shit would've happen i'm going with Darren i dont give a shit if he's in a gang i want to stay away from you and start a new life even if i have to be in a gang oh and i'm moving out so sell the house and go live with your dick ass boyfriend. And by the way if you dont know what D.R.A.M.A stands for it stands for Dumb Retanrds Asking For More Attention and that's exactly what you are bitch." And with that Heather walked out the door and slammed it (to be exact with her dumb pussy ass self) and into her car,

Now Franny has to go get her car and move in, hey that might be a very good idea. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Heathers POV:

OMFG! I CANNOT BELIEVE FRAN! I MEAN HOW COULD SHE JUST LET ME WALK OUT LIKE THAT ARENT WE SUPPOSED TO BE BFFL'S? I GUESS NOT! And wtf is up with her dumbass boyfriend? I mean what the hell did he mean ' even if Heather has to die', I mean excuse me mother fucking speak on your own life! Besides, I have nothing to worry about no ones even out to kill me and if justin even fucking tries to touch me i'll stab him. Anyways screw all this fucking stuff im going to see Darren.

To Dare Bear: -Hey Dare wanna meet up? ;) -H

To Babe: -sure where? :) -D

To Dare: -ur place? -H

To Babe" - Sure see ya soon 3 -D

To Dare: - c ya in 10 3 -H

Frans POV:

Omg I can't believe Heather just said that to me! I mean she actually LEFT ME! She's basically my only family left considering I dont know Justin and the gang well enough yet. I was actually about to go run after her but Justin pulled me back. I looked to him with tears in my eyes.

"Justin?" I whimpered sobbing into his arms.

"Shhh baby it'll be okay" he replied. "You both just need to calm down everything will be better before you know it! You can even move in with me! You can't let her hold you back baby and also dont believe what she said! You're amazing and dont let anybody put you down not even her. Now come on lets go to the car and get your stuff from the apartment."

Heathers POV:

When I finally got to Darren's I basically just collasped in his arms and started crying. I couldnt believe I just did that! I didnt mean ANYTHING I said OMG I feel sooo sad! I just I dont know what to do! This wasnt supposed to be my life! IT never was! What did I ever do to make me deserve this? First my parents die! Then basically my bro dies! Then I have to witness my friend get her heart broken! Then my other parents die! And now im apparently wanted dead and my practical Sister HATES ME! I just.. Im done Why why why? what the fuck did i do? After a little while I finally started to calm down a bit and Darren and I were cuddling.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I turned to look at him. "Why?" I whispered.

"Why what?" Darren replied calmly and thats when I finally lost it. I got up and started throwing things and having another tantrum,

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?" I yelled. "WHY DO U CARE ABOUT ME WHEN EVERYBODY ELSE CLEARLY DOESNT?! WHY DOES SOMEBODY WANT TO KILL ME? WHY DID ALL THIS HAPPEN JUST WHY?" I started to let a few tears slip and eventually just fell to the floor not knowing what else to do.

"Beautiful" Darren whispered coming towards me and sitting down wrapping his arms around me. "You're lovely and nobody could ever hate you! Im sure this will blow over you're just in a fragil state right now. And obviously I care about you cause I love you and dont want anything bad to happen to you. As for the other thing im sure whoever told you that is just trying to scare you no one would ever want to kill you and I wouldnt let them."

"Ok" I sniffled. "And I love you to" I gave him a weak smile and kissed him softly completly content in his arms.

Frans POV:

We finally hit home but it didnt feel like it anymore. It just felt like a house, a burden. I sighed and walked up to the front door with Justin. I took my key out and walked inside.

"Ok" I said cheering up a bit knowing I was moving in with my boyfriend. "We're obviously not moving everything because that would be stupid. But can you get some of my pillows and stuff from my room while I grab what I need from down here.?"

"Sure" Justin replied.

When Justin went upstairs I flitted from room to room just getting my essentials, family photos, chargers, and my laptop. I walked upstaris that Justin had taken some pillows and blankets off my bed as well as some clothes out cause I could get the rest later. He was sat on my bed looking at one of my photo albums that I kept on my bedside that had Me and my family (Heather included) during the years.

"Hey" I said walking up to him. He looked up at me and smiled. "We can go now."

"You miss them dont you?" Justin asked. I sighed and sat down next to him taking the album from his hands.

"Well yeah I mean things werent ideal, exspecially since my parents thought I had something to do with my brothers death but it was family. I had a lot of great memories with them and I was distraught when I lost Tyler let alone just now my parents." I replied.

Justin smiled sadly and cuddled me. "Well you're a part of my family now!" he declared. After a few moments of comfortable silence he spoke again. "You know your really a strong person."

"No im not!" I stated. "Im scared."

"Why are you scared?" he asked concerned.

"I only have her left and Jacob wants to take her from me! He managed to take away everybody else I loved so I know he'll be able to do it!" I exclaimed. After silence for a while again I whispered "and I could loose you."

Justin wrapped his arms tighter around me. "You will never EVER loose me Fran please believe that i'll protect you! I'm not scared of Jacob." he replied.

I just nodded and started crying softly. I started to feel tired but just before I dosed off I whispered "Its just not fair why? What did I ever do?" and I fell into a restful sleep.

Darrens POV:

It was around 1am now and I looked over to the other side of the bed where Heather was peacefully sleeping. I sighed and got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen to grab a water. I lied down on the couch not knowing what to do. Heather really did seem like a nice girl and I could feel myself starting to actually fall in love with her but that's not the plan! My job was to get her to fall for me then convert Fran and kill her! But now I dont know I just cant! I'm falling and fast! Not to mention all this other crap she's dealt with in her life! But I can't just tell her and save her! Jacob would have my head and probably kill both of us! I just... Dont Know!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard a high pitched scream. I quickly ran into the room to see Heather hyperventalting. She must have had a nightmare.

"Sweetie?" I asked. She clinged onto me and started crying I just cuddled her trying to comfort her.

Justins POV:

Fran was asleep on our bed. When she fell asleep at the other house I drove us back here and carried her to bed. I was grateful for the silence it gave me time to think. Cause I honestly had NO IDEA what I was going to do. I really do love Fran but I hate Heather I think she's a bitch. I would totally prefer she was dead heck; I would probably do it myself! But Fran really cares for that stupid mother fucker and I really dont wanna hurt Fran! But if Heather were gone then Fran would be soo much more dependent on me. But if she ever found out I was the one to kill her? She would HATE ME! I just had some thinking to do. On top of that there's this whole thing with Jacob. I HAVE to take that jackass down he is NOT touching my girl. No he'll die as soon as I see him! Also Darren... I knew him from his music but not anything else about him. But he mentioned that he's in a gang and that we're competition... I mean I dont think... O SHIT IS DARREN IN KINGS? Great now there's 2 people who could potentionally hurt FRAN! Damn mother fuckers. Well they wont get anywhere close. I started to hear whimpers from my room I think Frans having a bad dream. So i quietly slipped into bed with her and cuddled her to she fell into a peaceful sleep, I myself falling into a deep sleep with my arms still wrapped around her.


End file.
